Training for the war/I'll Make a Man Out of You/Shan Yu's plan for the Tong Shao Pass
Here is how training begins in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. The very next morning inside Mulan's tent, Mushu picks up Cri-Kee and uses him for an alarm clock. Mushu: All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup! Mulan pulls the blanket over her, and Mushu pulls it off. Mushu: Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast for ya. Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you! Cri-Kee is resting happily in the bowl of porridge, Mushu uses chopsticks to fish him out. Mushu: Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick! Fa Mulan: Am I late? Mushu: (stuffs porridge in her mouth) No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids. Unless of course the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt. Fa Mulan: But I don't want to kick the other kids' butt. Mushu: Don't talk with your mouth full. Now, let's see your war face. Mulan looks at Mushu, her mouth full of porridge. Mushu: Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, Girl! Mulan: (growls) Mushu: That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud! Then, Khan neighs frantically. Mushu: What do you mean, the troops just left? Fa Mulan: They what? (rushes out of the tent) Mushu: Wait, you forgot your sword! (sniffs) My little baby, off to destroy people... As for Mickey and the gang, they were getting ready for training as well. Chi-Fu: Order! People, order! The Soldier: I'd like a pan fried noodle! Chien Po: Oh, oh! Sweet and pungent shrimp. Launchpad McQuack: I'll have pancakes with lost of syrup, and with bacon and eggs! J. Thaddeus Toad: (chuckles) Jokes on you, Chi-Fu! (laughs) Chi-Fu: That's not funny. So, everyone just laughed as Chi-Fu walked away. Ling: Looks like our new friend slept in this morning. Hello, Ping. Are ya hungry? Yao: Yeah, cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich. Li Shang: (calling out) Soldiers! Just as everyone lined up, Shang takes off his shirt as Mulan stares in awe. Li Shang: You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Gyro Gearloose: (gulps) Li Shang: Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me. Yao: Ooh, tough guy. Li Shang: Yao. With that said, Shang pulls out a bow and arrow and aims it at Yao, then at the top of a high pole in the middle of the camp. Li Shang: Thank you for volunteering. Retrieve the arrow. Yao: I'll get that arrow, Pretty boy, and I'll do it with my shirt on. As he walks over to the pole, he's prepares to climb up it. Li Shang: One moment, you seem to be missing something. So, he pulls two giant medals out of a box Chi-Fu was carrying. Li Shang: (placing one on his first hand) This represents discipline. (placing the other one on the next hand) And this represents strength. (as Yao fell to the ground) You need both to reach the arrow. Just as Yao failed his attempt, Ling, Chien Po, Mickey, and some of his friends, even Mulan failed. Li Shang: We've got a long way to go. So, they all make ready for training. Shang: Let's get down to business to defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you Chien Po: I'm never gonna catch my breath Yao: Say goodbye to those who knew me Ling: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym Mushu: This guy's got 'em scared to death Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me Launchpad McQuack: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Time is racing toward us Till the Huns arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home You're through How could I make a man out of you? Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: We must be swift as the coursing river Chorus: (Be a man) Shang: With all the force of a great typhoon Chorus: (Be a man) Shang and Chorus: With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon After the song, Mulan, Mickey, and their friends completed their training as everyone else did. As for Shan Yu, he cuts the top off a tree. Hayabusa flies overhead and drops a small doll. Shan Yu jumps down from the tree and throws the doll to one of the Huns. Shan Yu: What do you see? Hun #1: Black pine ... from the high mountains! Hun #2: White horse hair ... imperial stallions. Hun #3: Sulphur ... from cannons. Shan Yu: This doll came from a village in the Tong Shao Pass, where the Imperial Army is waiting for us. Hun Archer: We can avoid them easily. Shan Yu: No. The quickest way to the emperor is through that pass. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225